Pranking Years
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Read Sonic pranking his friends around! Some of them backfire right into his mouth, literally.


I threw a piece of paper at Tails' head. He continued on his homework. I crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it at Tails again.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Tails asked through his teeth.

"Nothin.'" I said. I threw another piece of paper at him. Then another, then another, then another. I threw one more at him but he caught it and threw it right into my mouth. I spit it out and got an idea. I got a cup of water. I did a fake but very convincing sneeze and poured water on his neck. I started to laugh like heck. Tails shook but cooled down.

_Probably he wouldn't mind one more prank._

I grabbed another cup of water and yellow food coloring. I went into the bathroom and put the food coloring in the cup. It looked like someone tinkled in it. I put all the yellow water around the seat and into the toilet. I didn't flush and I washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom. I started to shout random stuff liquid related like "waterfall" or "water." After a few seconds, Knuckles came in to use the bathroom. Then he yelled "WHAT DA-" I started to laugh like heck again. I looked out the window and saw it was snowing. I had a smirk on my face

The snow was a foot deep. I rolled up a snow ball and carried it to knucklehead's house. I knocked on the door. Knuckles opened it.

"Yeah?" He answered. I just stood there grinning. "Err..." I threw a snowball at his face. The snow melted off his face. I quickly shut the door and nailed some boards on it. I went Amy's and made a snowman and a note. I put the note on the snowman. It read,

_Dear Amy,_

_I love you. Meet me at the back of your house once you read this._

_Your Love,_

_Sonic The Hedgehog_

I knocked the door and hid next to her house. She opened the door and read the note. I think she got love struck because she wearily went to her back door. I quickly ran there. When she opened the door, I yelled,

"Just kidding!" And I threw a snowball at her face. The snow also melted from her face and she pulled out her hammer. "I gotta admit, you look cute when you're angry."

I had a bandaged snout. It was worth it, though. I went back to my house. I went to my bedroom's window and Tails was still sitting there. I threw a snowball at him but he caught it and threw it back into my mouth.

**Spring**

I walked around the neighborhood, pelting meat balls at my friends. Except for Tails, he caught it and it went into my mouth. The funniest throw was when I threw it at knucklehead. He punched it away from him but it bounced off the tree, his house, Eggman, and into his mouth.

I had a cast on me from that. Again, that was worth it. Tails was still doing his homework. I attached the garden hose to my fire hydrant. I aimed carefully at Tails since I was in my front yard. I fired and it shot his head. He fell over over his chair. He got mad and dashed towards me. I quickly kicked the door shut. I opened it again and I saw Tails knocked out. I walked to him.

"Tails?" I said. "Tails." He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me down.

"Would you stop pranking me?" He yelled.

"Nope." I said. He choked me harder. "Yes." He let go of me and I gasped for air. When I said yes, I didn't mean it. I got a cream pie and shot it at Tails. He closed my window and locked it. I sighed. Then I remember we have a chimney.

I climbed down the chimney. When I almost got to the bottom, Tails lit the fire. I shot right out of the chimney. I realized that the front door was unlocked. I opened the door and closed it.

"You know, Tails, the front door was unlocked." I yelled. I saw my tail was burned. I looked in the living room. He was busy watching TV while doing his homework. Boy, did his teachers loaded him. It's a good thing I bought a universal remote. But, I got ripped off. It didn't work at all. I put fresh batteries in but it still didn't work. "Stupid piece of junk." I said while throwing the remote outside the window. I simply took my remote from my room. It was from the same brand so it should work with the same TV

I changed the channel from 49 to 54. Tails looked at the TV in wonder, then at me. I shrugged. He turn the channel back to 49. I put it on 54. He looked at me again. He changed to 49, still watching me. I changed it to 54 without him seeing the remote. 49. 54. 49. 54. He stared into my eyes, frowning. I stared into his eyes, smiling. 49. 54. 49. 54. 49. 54. Then our remotes got busted.

"What the heck?" Tails said.

The next day, I was at Green Hill High. Somehow, Eggman got all the teachers fired so he has to teach all of us. I didn't really pay attention so I scanned the room for someone to prank on. Amy was daydreaming so I chose her. I took out a piece of paper and a straw. I chewed the paper and put my mouth on the straw. I spit the paper through the straw but not all the way. I chew a couple more and spit them into the straw. When I looked to see if Eggman wasn't looking (though he doesn't care what I do), I spit five spitballs at Amy.

The balls went right into her hair. That woke her back to reality. When she looked around, I quickly hid my evidence and drew in my notebook. She didn't suspect me one bit. I took out my straw and saw there was one more in there. I accidentally sucked in the spit ball. I started to choke on it. Amy saw me choking so she quickly ran to me and did the maneuver on me. Let me tell you since I was at the back of the class (at the cafeteria since the whole school was taught by Eggman) it zipped right past the students right into Eggman's coffee. He turned around and saw Amy behind. He couldn't care less so he ignored us. Then he looked into his coffee.

"Who put a marshmallow in here?" He asked.

**Summer**

Woot! School is out! No more boring Eggman! Never mind what I just said, he now works at the ice cream cart. He always gets my least favorite one: strawberry. But an ice cream is an ice cream, so I ate it. I pulled out my water rifle from the garage. Instead, I filled it with whipped cream. It seems like she will never stop liking me so she's always my first target. When she stepped out of her door, I sprayed the cream onto Amy. She screamed from that. I laughed so hard that I thought I as gonna leak. She must have seen me laughing because she started chasing me with her hammer, again. I ran into my house and replaced the whipped cream with slow cream. It makes people slow but incredibly shiny.

I carefully went outside my house and walked slowly to see if Amy was around. When I was about turn to my right, I thought maybe Amy was there. One, two, three. I quickly jumped to the side but no one was there. I turned around and saw Amy about to hit me. I quickly sprayed her with the cream and her speed got reduced a lot. I thought I wasn't gonna get hurt so I stood there. But I was wrong. It packed a huge wallop onto my head. I guess it slows her speed, not the momentum. I fell onto the ground. When the cream disappeared, Amy was incredibly shiny. The sight nearly blind me and I couldn't see her hammer coming right at me. When I did, though, I was too late.

I got stitches on my head. Again, worth the laugh. I'm gonna go bother knucklehead on Angel Island.

I changed my mind. I thought of something brilliant: Bother Shadow downtown. Actually, Tails who is in my house. I went inside and saw Tails taking his afternoon nap.

"RISE AND SHINE, IDIOT!" I yelled. He put his hand out on my stomach. Then, he punched it.

"I told you not to wake me up during my naps! It's a good way to stay healthy." Tails said. I was too busy in bed for the rest of the day.

**Fall**

Dang it, school is back. Those 103 days were the best. Would be 104, but that day Tails punched me sure ruined it. I was back in Green Hill High again. The only thing I liked about here was the name because it reminded me of when I was little. For a back-to-school prank, I put a water bucket on the door so when Eggman opened the door, it would splash water on him. When he came in, the water bucket didn't fall. I looked at it in astonishment. Then the school principle came in. The water splashed all over him. He got pretty angry.

"Who put the bucket there?" Yelled the principle. We all pointed at Eggman. "I'm warning you." He said before he left.

So pretty much the rest of fall went like this. See ya next season!


End file.
